The Grand Adventure of James and Sirius
by toomuchtime5654
Summary: The Title Says Just About All Of It


**James and Sirius are the two rowdiest boys in Hogwarts. James feels that he can't get in trouble as Head Boy, so he and Sirius have some nighttime fun **

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said, the Marauder's Map showing him and Sirius the castle and its grounds. They saw Filch on the fourth floor, but other than that, the castle was quiet. "Let's go," Sirius said, casting an invisibility charm over him.

"Ok. One second," James replied, rummaging through his trunk for his Invisibility cloak, "Lily's still in the common room. I don't want her to catch me sneaking out again." James checked the map again, but it looked like Lily had turned in for the night. "We can go now." The two boys walked out of the dormitories and into the common room. The embers of the fire were still glowing. James pushed open the portrait hole. The Fat Lady wasn't there, but he spotted her with her friend, Alice, drinking champagne with Sir Cardigian, and Sirius followed. They got out of the castle without any trouble, but, when they got down to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the grounds, they saw Fang out, Hagrid running after him. James and Sirius ran across the grounds, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. They had heard rumors of an underground dueling league run there, but didn't risk going until their seventh year. Now, they entered the forest and removed their invisibility. _"Lumos,"_ they both muttered, their wands held high above their heads. They followed the path until they got to a place where the trees were too dense.

"We need to go east until we get to oak tree in the middle of a clearing. _Point Me_," Sirius said, his wand spinning east. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at the oak. They heard a gruff voice shout out _"Impedimenta!"_ and they both froze in their tracks. A rough man strode over to them, his wand raised above his head.

"Don't ya worry, Moody, it's just some Hogwarts kids!" The man shouted over his shoulder, now lowering his wand. He muttered the counter curse, and the boys were free. Immediately they both shouted, "What the bloody hell is going on here?" The man didn't say anything, but beckoned them to come with him. The boys followed, James ahead of Sirius. After ten minutes, they came to another clearing. They saw many men and women, some just a few years older than James and Sirius, were dueling, not to kill, but for fun, it looked.

"You kids are the first in twenty years to find this place. We are a dueling league, and we compete against other clubs all around the world. I'm Gerald, and this is Alastor. Jeff, Gregory, come over here and get these kids set up with some guys. The guy with the beard is Jeff Garland; he's in the Ministry, and the bald guy, that's Gregory Rosmerta. Yes, he is related to Madame Rosmerta, her son, in fact." Gerald said, pointing to the two guys in yellow and black robes. James followed Jeff and Sirius followed Gregory. They ended up dueling against Freddy Hediki and Robbie Fedpiper. After about two hours, Sirius looked at his pocket watch.

"James, its two in the morning! We need to leave now!" Sirius shouted across the clearing to James, who had just revived Freddy from being stupefied.

"Ok, I'm tired. Let's go," James replied, yawning. Before the boys left the clearing, Gerald came up to them told them that they had been accepted onto the team. They met Saturday nights from 10:30 until 3:00. They had competitions on Friday nights at 11:00 sharp. They were also required to order yellow and black robes from _Quality Robes of All Colors and Sizes_ on Chipstone Alley. By the time James and Sirius walked out of the forest, the sun had started to rise. They got under the Invisibility Cloak and went up to the Portrait Hole, stepped in, and fell asleep on the softest armchairs they could find.

When they woke up, the sun was streaming through the windows. Sirius checked his watch again. It was 11:30 in the morning. They got up and joined in a game of Exploding Snap with Remus and Peter. They told their friends about what had happened when Lily walked up. "James, you look really tired. Did you and Sirius go sneaking out again?" she asked, her hair bouncing up and down.

**Whew, I hope you like this story as much as the last one. This one won't be as good, or maybe it will be better. Please R&R this a lot! I need to get some more story ideas, too!**


End file.
